User blog:S0mePVZfan/Blog 1: How I became absorbed into JSAB
Aha! Finally! At last, I have gotten myself to start writing my backstory! The Beginning It all started when I was browsing through YouTube as always, even now, in my College years, when I saw a thumbnail that had The Boss (the pink main antagonist in JSAB) and the title of the video was Just Shapes and Beats Full Story playthrough (or something along that line). I got hooked, but not enough to actually click the video to see it myself, but nonetheless, I saved it to my "Watch Later" playlist, which I need to get to sometime now... and I haven't gotten around to it yet at the time, due to IRL stuff. Then, when the founder of this Wikia, Demiurge, also known as Steven Fedkin or TimewornKaiju, had posted the video and mentioned it, I got inspired and I began watching a no-commentary playthrough of the game. Watching through the videos When I began watching the first video of the playthrough, I felt this "thrill" feeling of when you begin a new game that you haven't seen any gameplay of but want to try it out yourself, as the video began. A few minutes in, and I found out that the game was a bullet-hell, having to dodge so many obstacles, which made me not want to get the game for myself, but I still was intrigued and I continued watching. When I got to the "beginning credits cinematic" after the first boss battle, I was completely invested in the game, and I fell in love with the characters instantly. Seeing The Big Cube all happy and joyful brought a smile to my face, and in my mind, I was thinking, "Aww! It's so cute!!" Then, I got to when The Boss came back and wreaked havoc and from there, I just kept watching and watching every single video, as it wasn't a full playthrough, but a part of it. Then, when I got to the part where The Big Cube... well, not gonna spoil it, but I felt like crying on the inside. Fortunately, it got better, but still... I feel that despite the Wikia having spoilers around, here and there, I shouldn't mention that story-important stuff here. Besides, those pages that had spoilers were marked with the template I made and if it works properly, the Javascript code implemented to mark spoilers. I will skip to the end. At the ending credits scene, I was completely shocked and surprised, and then I felt that weird sad feeling I get after I finish watching a full playthrough of a game I grew to love. I don't have it anymore, but I wish I could go back to that day where I watched all of the gameplay and enjoy that feeling again. After finishing watching the playthrough, I decided to look up fanart of the game, and I was excited and surprised to see how much fanart it was able to amass, especially in a 2-3 month span after it's release, since it released May 31, 2018. All of this was in sometime in July or August. Well, look at that! You made it to the end! Thank you for reading!! Have a lovely day/evening o((*^▽^*))o Category:Blog posts